


Swan in Snow

by LittleRaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The cards used were The Hierophant, The Star, and Ten of Swords. The spread used was past, present, and future, interpreted as moving through grief and memory to something brighter.
Relationships: Elsa/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fortune Favors: Round One— Rider-Waite-Smith





	Swan in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The cards used were The Hierophant, The Star, and Ten of Swords. The spread used was past, present, and future, interpreted as moving through grief and memory to something brighter.

[YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HT4dMXIr-o&list=PLgy-fDThATmiwn76U3-zF_vpS8DlJ60nR)

[Snow - Loreena McKennitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HT4dMXIr-o)   
[The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vh74KE3o4Bs)   
[Charge - Splendid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBvFNBdj2rk)   
[Recessional - Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10c1DXVhJWs)   
[Let Her Go - Jasmine Thompson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIHrkqBFUL4)   
[It Doesn't Matter What I Want - Alison Krauss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYX1x86zUl0)   
[Amarantine - Enya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpJukXjQ1k8)   
[The Last Snowfall - Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku7A7gbGt9k)


End file.
